Cat's Recordings
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Hi. I am, was, Caterina Hannah Valentine. These are the reasons I died. Warning; dark and sad and makes you wanna slap Tori. Slight Cade but just as friends. Some Cabbie too.
1. Prologue

Cat's Recordings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious even though I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** I was doing a take home exam for Language Arts when this came to me. I was thinking of a fic I read for Percy Jackson. So...yeah.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**Cat's P.O.V.**

"Ha-ha! Look at poor little kitty Cat! There's no one to save you now is there?" Tori taunted me. There was no one though. Everyone else was at the movies. I started to tear up. "Yea, I thought so." And with that she left, but not before slapping me and whispering, _"Bitch."_

The front door closed with a slam. My mum and dad came out of their rooms. "What the bloody hell is all this slamming about?" My mum shouted. She came up to me with an empty vodka bottle and whacked it against my arm. The bottle shattered and put multiple cuts all over me.

"Disgrace to the Valentine name." My father spat. He bent down and grabbed a shard. He placed it on my cheek. Slowly he dragged it down my face. I held in tears. I've become such a good actress. To bad it's going to end tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well? I know it's short but remember, this is just the Prologue. Can I have at least three reviews on what you think/want to happen next? Please? I'll give you a virtual cookie. See? (::) {Virtual cookie}


	2. A Video For Everyone

Cat's Recordings

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Victorious.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my Reviewers! Thank you to _CatHeartsU_ for telling me Caterina's middle name. I have fixed the summery so it is correct. Jade Lautner-JogiaXD, your review was extrodinHARRY! See what I did there? ;) Cat's Friend: But I was going to! Humph!

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

I calmly walked to my room after my father was finished slicing my face open. I got on my laptop and hit record.

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V. In the Future**

~ding~ _Huh. I just got a text from Cat. __**"It ends tonight."**_

"No, no, no, NO!" I shrieked. I grabbed my bag and ran to my car. _Why Cat? Why?_

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Hi guys. Caterina here. Not 'Cat' or 'Little Red' or 'Kitty Cat' or any other version of my name. My name is Caterina Hannah Valentine. If you're watching this, it means that I'm dead. I have no fear of death, even though I lie and act like I do. You see, my clueless personality is, excuse me, was just an act. My hair isn't really red. It's a light brown colour. I just wear a wig." I pulled it off. My light brown hair cascaded down my back. "See? Now on to why I committed suicide. I'll list them now. First, my parents. They made my life a living hell. Second, my old school Barrington High School. They had the most uninteresting population of teenagers. The most interesting thing was this love triangle going on between a jock, cheerleader, and a singer guy. It may not seem like it would lead to this but the world, Fate, and Destiny work in mysterious ways. Third, Tori Vega. Yes everybody, the perfect, pretty princess, Tori Vega. You bullied me to this point. If you don't believe me look at this video.

_"Ha-ha! Look at poor little kitty Cat! There's no one to save you now is there?" Tori taunted. There was no one though. Everyone else was at the __movies.__ I started to tear up. "Yea, I thought so." And with that she left, but not before slapping me and whispering, "__Bitch.__" _

Yea, Tori did that to me. She acts all nicey-nice in front of you guys, but behind scene she's evil. Fourth, Robbie. You just had to carry around that stupid puppet didn't you? For the longest time I thought you liked me back. Just childish fantasies I guess. Fifth, Rex. Bastard, that's all I have to say. You insulted everyone and I just can't put up with that any more.

Sixth, Sinjin. You aren't on this list because you made me commit suicide. You're on this list for not caring enough. You think, with the information about my parents, he'd help his cousin. It's obvious you don't care any more. Oh wait, you did make me die.

Here's a list of people that I'm going to miss.

First: Jady. You tried so hard to convince me not to do this, but I couldn't handle it any more.

Second: André. You gave me the care that Jade gave me...it was like you two were my parents. The ones I never had." I had a sad look on my face until I wiped it off. Metaphorically of course.

"Third: Trina. You never judged me when everyone else was there. You helped me pick out clothes and how to act the next day. Only you, Trie, and Jady knew my real personality.

Fourth: my brother, Christopher. Even though you smashed a vase on my head, bit my foot, and other things, I still love ya!

Finally fifth: my dog Auggie! Bye and I'll miss you! This is just the first of other videos I have made for all of you that were mentioned. See you in Heaven! Except you Tori. You can go to hell. Bye." I said with a smirk. And with that I cut of the transmission. One video down, eleven more to go. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliffy! Just to clarify, the Christopher in this fic is different from the Christopher in Wizards of Hollywood Arts. Jade's Pov was in the future before Caterina's about to kill herself. Please review and get virtual lollipops! (l)- {Lollipop}


	3. Tori's Turn

Cat's Recordings

**Disclaimer:** You already know.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for updating this so late. Just to let you know, I have put 'Wizards of Hollywood Arts' and 'The Other Mr. Bingley' on hiatus to finish this. After I finish this, which I expect to be 13-15 chapters plus the epilogue, I will move onto WoHA. Thanks! In this chapter, Caterina's going to talk about Tori.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. In the future**

The crew gathered at Tori's house to watch the videos that Cat sent to Trina. Robbie was working on putting it in the TV so they wouldn't have to crowd around the computer. When he got it set up, Jade said, "Put it on the screen Shapiro!"

"Click on Cat's Recordings part 1. That's what she wrote in the e-mail." Trina said gently.

When he did, the video started. _"Hi guys. Caterina here. Not 'Cat' or 'Little Red' or 'Kitty Cat' or any other version of my name..."_ Every one just stared to shocked to say anything. André looked down saddened at what Caterina said. They just watched spellbound for the rest of the video.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"This video is about Victoria Vega. She is quite evil and I feel bad for Jade, because her _boyfriend,_" I said sarcastically, "Has a crush on Tori. I know because my computer records all face chats. I saw Beck and Tori's almost kiss. Bet you're a-wishin' you didn't like her now." I said in my "Cat" voice to soften the blow. "Good luck finding another girl who's as awesome as Jade!" I said spitefully.

"Now, back to business. Tori, Tori, Tori. You thought you could push me around. Well, you need the hard truth of life. Not everything's perfect. When you graduate, hundreds of recording cos. might turn you down. You might loose your "perfect boyfriend", any friends you had, your family, but the most important thing, which you've already lost, is your soul. Steven, the one who cheated on you with Carly? He didn't like you at all. He just wanted a recording gig. He wanted to be famous. He told me all of this because he thought," I paused so I could Cat voice, "little innocent Cat would never tell anybody, right?" I snapped back into my regular voice. "This is what he gets for trusting me. You see, this experience changed Tori. That's when she started bullying me. At first, it was just teasing. You know, 'Cat. You act like such a kitty don't you?' except she put it in a light tone of voice, I didn't know she was wanting it to be put in a bad light until I got home.

"A couple of weeks later, when you guys asked me about the cut on my wrist and I said I tripped and scared my dog Auggie, well, I started cutting. I relished the pain it brought me. I loved how I had control over something. So don't ask me why I didn't just do something productive to take my mind off of this...this ABUSE!" I exploded with rage. "WELL? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ABUSED BY SOMEONE YOU THOUGHT WAS CLOSE, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY? You have no **damn** idea the** fucking hell** I have been through!" I signed off. In 30 minutes, next video. I laid down on my bed to take a cat-nap.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I fell so bad for not updating sooner! I haven't abandoned this! Review to rant about how late I am or what you thought of this chapter. Bye.


	4. Chrissie's Countanance

**Cat's Recordings**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious. Yet. {Evil Laughter}

**Author's Note:** Hey! Thank you to the two reviewers who looked at the previous chapter and the anon reviewer who liked the 1st chapter. Do you think I should stop doing disclaimers after I have put it in the first chapter?

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. In the future**

"Well...That was awkward," Rex said, breaking the tense and awkward silence that befell the crew after the first video was over. André was sitting next to Jade, Trina, Christopher, and Auggie. Trina called Caterina's family over when Caterina listed her family, i.e. her parents, as one of the reasons she...did the thing she did. On the other side of the room was Tori, Mr. & Mrs. Valentine, Sinjin, Beck, and Rex & Robbie. It was _almost _equal on both sides of the room.

"No shit puppet!" Jade snapped. Christopher started wringing his hands together; a sure sign he was getting nervous. "Oh Chrissie. I'm sorry I used that tone when you were in the room. Will you forgive me?" Jade's voice changed drastically. From spiteful to tender and motherly. Christopher nodded his head and shakily went up to hug her.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V. In the present**

"I have decided to alternate between the Pros and the Cons. This video is a Con. This video is about Chrissie, my older brother. Even though you scare me sometimes, I still love you. You listened to me when I was upset, you dumped the raw chicken parts on the pizza delivery guy who was stalking me. You're the best brother that a girl could have. You have to promise to take your meds even when I am gone.

In my room, after they take out my body, I will have left a present for you. Remember, it's a pocket knife, not a gift from God. Bye Christopher. Tell Jadey what you told me okay? Love you." I said fondly. "Don't ever do what I will. Everything's going to be okay." I held up a white sign with red letters that said, _**Next up, Robbie Shapiro**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. I really couldn't think about anything for him. Review please!


	5. Robbie's RipOff

Cat's Recordings

**Disclaimer:** You know already! I also don't own LoK.

**Author's Note:** Robbie's time. Wish him good luck. {Evil laughter}

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. In the Future**

"Well, on to the next video." Robbie said, hitting the link, "Cat's Recordings part two".

_"__This video is about Victoria Vega. She is quite evil and I feel bad for Jade, because her __boyfriend__," _they heard Caterina say sarcastically, "_Has a crush on Tori. I know because my computer records all face chats. I saw Beck and Tori's __almost__ kiss."_ Jade looked at Beck and Tori with a mix of emotions in her eyes. Hatred, jealousy, happiness {though it was just a glimmer}, and most of all, sympathy.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Hey. It's Robbie's turn, but before that, here's an awesome video I found on U2be." I click on "Private Lessons" and immediately a voice comes on saying, "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons." Man I love this video! 33 seconds later it ended. "I'm on a Tahnorra kick. Bet you didn't know I watched "Legend of Korra"? Anyway, Robbie. You said you liked me, then you liked Trina, then Tori, then me again. You need to choose who you like! Except me. I have stopped liking you. I thought you liked me when we were in detention, and I thought you were going to ask me out, but you were looking down my shirt as we crawled towards each other on the tables. Perv.

"You're stupid, annoying, and an insolent jerk and so is your Pu-pet!" I enunciated. "Give this to Rex for me," and I held up a puppet arm. I smirked maliciously. "Talking about you is giving me a headache. Next is Trina." I signed off and went to the bathroom praying that my parents weren't there. I was in luck and grabbed two Aspirin. I filled up a Dixie cup with water and swallowed the pills.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. I have a few things to address here. #1: I know Tori isn't evil and that plot is over used but I would like it if you would stop telling me that. #2: Thanks for reviewing anyway even if you don't like Evil Tori. #3: Hi!


	6. Trina's Time!

Cat's Recordings

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Victorious you would know.

**Author's Note:** Trina time!

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Hit the next one!" Tori shouted at Robbie.

"On it!" Robbie replied.

_"I have decided to alternate between the Pros and the Cons. This video is a Con. This video is about Chrissie, my older brother. Even though you scare me sometimes, I still love you."_ Caterina's voice filled the room. Everyone's sad gaze drifted to Christopher.

"Cat! Why aren't you here with us? I love you too." he said sadly.

Jade put an arm around him and Beck looked at them, furiously jealous.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Let's talk about Triny! First things first, hon, stop singing. It's one thing that Tori and I agree on. Frankly, my dear, I give a damn." I said, quoting one of me and Trina's fave movie but fixing it up a bit. "You have good taste in songs, you just can't sing.

"You should look into fashion design or modeling. You have the taste and hight to be successful in either one. Thank you for helping me pick out my outfits, even though Tori said, and I quote, _'You look as __slutty__ as Trina does. And that's when she's not desperate for a boy's __attention'_. Trina, you are a tad desperate, but all you need is a boy who'll give you the attention that is good for you. Not the attention Tori secretly wants from Beck. Yea, she _wants_ him, she told me this before she became a bitch. Since I'm not gonna be around after these videos are done, I figure I'll lay out all the cards on the metaphorical table. But this is Trina's video, I might make another Tori video. Whatever.

"Trina, you're good at martial arts, fashion, and being friends with some faker like me. You my BFF, are a force to be reckoned with. You should still hang out with André, Jade, Christopher, and Auggie even when I'm gone. In a way, you were like the glue that held our group together. You didn't judge us...Too harshly." I teased with a good natured wink. "You deserve a better sister than _her._" I said with a slight snarl. "Your parents raised a good daughter. You know, I never did thank you for doing the Diddly-Bops. You were a good hamburger, pretty much rivaling Jady. I feel bad that Jade and I had to be mean to you at school. It hurt so much doing that to you. Even though we weren't friends from the start,the friendship we will always have will last through death and on to a better place. That goes for all my friends; André, Jade, Christopher, and Auggie! I love you guys! I hope that you'll continue life as it is once I'm gone. I have no fear of Death, just of leaving you. Bye." I ended sadly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha! A longer chapter than normal! I am awesome! I am having a week hiatus because I will be at my grandparents' house. Please review and tell me if I need to fix anything, other than longer chapters. BYE!


	7. Beck's Bashing and Tori's Trashing

**Cat's Recordings**

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna stop doing these because we all know I don't own Victorious!

**Author's Note:** Here is a chapter about Beck. Woo.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Everyone turned to Trina.

_ "Hey. It's Robbie's turn, but before that, here's an awesome video I found on U2be." _A few seconds later, a video called 'Private Lessons' and immediately a voice comes on saying_, "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."_ Jade and the others on the Con side of the room burst out in laughter because they had seen this video before. The others just looked at them like they're crazy. With all the shit that's been happening, they probably are. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine looked murderous. They have heard that song too much.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Look, I have re-listened to my first recording and found out Beckett wasn't on it. Well, well, well, we have to change that don't we? You are a pro. You never really _tried_ to help. Just some feeble, 'Don't do that Rex.' You never cared. You were just nice to me because Tori and Jade were watching. You were trying to please them, not trying to protect me. My real friends, did. You only associated with me because I was 'friends' with Tori." I said using quotes. "You know, I had a feeling that you liked me. When you and Jade split up and Tori's dog attacked your dad. But, it was like Robbie. Nothing there, at least, nothing serious. Ra, I don't like talking about you either, I need an Aspirin and then I will talk about Tori again. This time, about the whole Blonde Squad crap." I got up and chugged down another two Aspirin. Then I went back to my room thinking, _"How the hell are my parents not hearing me walk around?"_ I paused and listened. After a few seconds, I heard moans. _"That's why."_ When I got back to my room, Christopher was there. I wasn't surprised. When my parents have "fun" he gets nervous, so he comes to my room.

"Hey Chrissie. What're ya doing to my-" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard, "It's Caterina. Not Cat, not Little Red." coming through the speakers.

"W-what is th-this?" Christopher stuttered out.

"A school project." I lied easily. "We have to pretend that we're going to die and tell people what we really think of them. KK?"

"K-kk." He agreed. "Can I sleep here to-tonight? M-mom a-and dad are g-g-going at it again."

"Yea, Christopher. 'Course you can."

"Th-thanks." He curled up on my bed and went to sleep.

"Okay. I'm back." I said in a low voice. "Christopher is sleeping in my room tonight because Angel and Joshua Valentine are...busy. Tori, you lied, and I actually believed you. You said he would like me for who I am. I really hope that something bad will happen to you soon. I was sad and then, while I was walking home, I heard groaning and banging on windows of a car. I had thought someone was in trouble, so I went over to look. Anyone want to guess what I saw?"

I waited thirty seconds, pretending to look for hands. "No one? Okay, I'll tell you. I saw that Evan Jerk and that Tori Slut. Yea, I wore shorts with heels and I'm the slut? You've slept with, the Sherwood guy, André, Robbie, Rex, how that's possible, I don't know, Beck, Sinjin, and you tried to seduce my brother! He's lucky I walked into the room when you started to crawl on top of him. I don't know what I ever did to you, but it must've been bad for you to do that to me. That is **the worst type** of betrayal. I guess your song 'BFB' does come in handy for this situation. Look, I am getting real emotional here so I am signing off. Good day." I shut down, changed into pjs and crawled into my bed. I don't have many left to do. I'll finish them in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is a sorry excuse for a chapter but at least I updated. I would so love it if you guys gave me ideas for the upcoming chapters. And you little readers who don't review, review. I don't care if they're flames or not. Could you check out my other Fics? I would love some feed back please! Bye and don't forget; the Set monster hates being called Leroy.


	8. The Inside Scoop

**Cat's Recordings**

**Author's Note:** This is not about anyone in particular. This is just about the school's secrets and the underground {the rest of the sentence has been removed for spoilers}, so yea. Enjoy and please check out my other stories!

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_"Let's talk about Triny! First things first, __hon__, stop singing. It's one thing that Tori and I agree on. Frankly, my dear, I give a damn."_ Trina looked shocked, not about the singing, but about Caterina and Tori agreeing. Everyone else was nodding their heads, agreeing with Caterina.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

I woke up a few hours later at 5:35 o'clock am. I went downstairs, careful to not step in any blood or glass. I went to the fridge and grabbed the frozen Starbucks coffee. I took a sip. I could feel the caffeine running through my system. I walked back upstairs. When I got there, Mr. Longneck was cuddled with Christopher. I smiled softly, then grabbed my laptop. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door softly.

"Yo? I'm not talking about anyone specific, just some inside info about the school. Like, the dating scene, why Lane uses so much lotion, and why Sikowitz loves "coconuts"." I said, using quotes. "Firstly, the dating scene. So, it's Ryder and Damian, Eli and Brady, and Jessica and Lyndsey. Those are the ones I find most interesting though. Another one I find fascinating is Bori. They are really fun to watch. Ryder was trying to fool himself into liking girls, not guys, but Damian helped him realize it isn't bad to be homosexual. Eli and Brady found each other after they were assigned as partners on a project. Jessi and Lyn-Lyn got together after Jessi broke-up with Robbie. I was there when it happened. Jessi was talking about how bad the date was when Lyn-Lyn came over, and after a very tearful sob-fest, they ended up kissing. It was sweet in my opinion.

"Lane uses lotion because his skin is addicted to it. If he doesn't use it...well, let's just say it's not pretty. He gets all monstrous, his skin gets scaly, and he starts acting like a guy who's coming off drugs. Sikowitz spikes his coconuts with vodka on Mondays; coke on Tuesday, but not the soda; pinot nior on Wednesdays; Thursday's his heroin day; and Friday is vodka, rum, coke, Pepsi, some of his sweat, some of Lane, and coconut milk, surprisingly. That is why he is so crazy during classes. When we went to his house, I found some...awkward things. I won't tell you because it is not my place. If you want to know how I know all about it, just ask Sikowitz. Though I doubt he'll give you a straight answer.

"Anyway I find that if you are a ditz, people don't check what they say around you. They blurt out their deepest, darkest secrets and they think you don't hear them at all. It's hilarious how they think you don't even listen to what they say." I said, laughing. "Hey Jade? Could you tell Damian, Lyn-Lyn, Jessi, Eli, and Brady to don't worry and be happy? Thanks." I heard a rustling on my bed. "Oh, looks like Christopher is waking up. Have to go now, bye!" I squeaked and shut down my computer. "How did you sleep Chrissie?"

"F-fine Cat-t-terina. You?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine as well. Hey, let's go to Nozu k? It's 11:30." I said, checking my watch. He nodded. We walked to my car and hopped in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** if you think of any other ideas/characters/plot bunnies, please leave it in a review or PM me. And again, please check out my other stories, I could use the feedback. Bye!


	9. My ExParents

**Cat's Recordings**

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this. Okay so I've been getting some reviews saying that this story is similar to another book called 'Thirteen Reasons Why' I believe. Well I have never read that book but as soon as I can, most likely after this is done, I am going to read it. Also I am running out of ideas and I would love it if you could tell me who I missed. I will credit you at the beginning or the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading this very long Author's Note. Now, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_"Look, I have re-listened to my first recording and found out Beckett wasn't on it. Well, well, well, we have to change that don't we?"_ They hear Caterina's spiteful voice.

"Wow. I didn't think Caterina could be so...evil." Was all Mrs. Valentine said.

Jade looked at her in disgust. "You're one to talk Pot."

Auggie licked Jade's hand to distract her and keep her from murdering Mrs. Valentine.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Hello," I said. "I am back. How are Mr. and Mrs. Valentine? They have disowned me once Mr. Valentine ran the glass down my face. I hope that they are suffering in prison." Once I realized what I had said, I changed it. "Suffering is too mean. They were nice the first ten years of my life." I admitted. "I hope they feel guilty about this though. After I turned eleven, my mother started drinking heavily. She did before, but just for celebrations. Or when we had people over. But she got drunk one night, while my neighbours were over. Mr. Valentine walked in on her and Mrs. Johnson kissing. That night they got into the worst fight ever.

"You could hear them late into the night. Once, when I was hanging out with my other best friend and neighbour, you heard them from three houses down! Her name was Vanessa. She died in a car crash earlier this year. The day after my birthday. That's why she isn't there with you. Anyway, you could hear Mr. Valentine calling Mrs. Valentine a, and I quote, "slutty homosexual whore who has no life and waits for the next slutty homosexual whore to have fun with". I knew Mrs. Valentine was lesbian. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew. It was obvious with the stares that she gave to the other ladies everywhere. But it's a very common case of the pot calling the kettle black. Mr. Valentine is gay.

"Twelfth birthday; we went to the zoo. They left me and Christopher there. We were looking at the giraffes and they said they were going to get ice cream but they obviously didn't. While we went looking for them, I found a girl from my 6th grade class. That was Jade and her family. That was the day we became best friends. We went home with the Wests and hung out at her house for a couple days. Jade was very rude at first. Then we got to know each other and had singing contests with each other, usually involving Chrissie. The only times he didn't compete with us was when he got homesick or if he was the judge. When the Wests finally found Joshua and Angel, they had finally come to a compromise; don't hurt each other, hurt the kids! Wasn't that wonderful!" I asked sarcastically.

"When we got back, they grabbed Christopher and took him to their huge room and...and started to beat him." I choked back a sob. Christopher is the only one in my family who cares for me. "After they were through with him, he looked like a mess. His left eye was swollen, he had criss-crossing cuts all over his arms, on his chest and back, there was a tic-tac-toe board. It was so bloody and I could hear the blood-curdling screams while they tortured him.

"Then they called me in. Now, I've been in they're room before; Christmas morning, Easter morning, my birthday, Mother and Father's Day, when I had a bad dream, and when Joshua told me to get his wallet. But it was different. On the wall where paintings normally hung were torture devices. Whips, chains, knives, and other things hung from the walls. Joshua grabbed a whip and told me to turn around. I did as told. He brought the whip down and I felt it go through my sweater, shirt, and skin. It took all my strength to not scream out in pain.

"Angel came up with a knife tore the rest of my shirt open. She used the knife and drew a broken heart on my back." I stopped. "Sorry, I just can't continue. The emotional wounds are too fresh still. But when they finished with me, I went to the bathroom and called Children's Services. Remember the big guy when I was addicted to Bibble? He was from CS. His job was to protect me from my parents. Bibble was just a cover." I waved bye, saved, then closed my laptop. I grabbed a pillow and cried til I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review and please read my other stories!


	10. Sinjin's Smashing & a Walk in the Park

**Cat's Recordings**

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter um...{Looks and checks} Ten! Woo! That's three more chapters than "The Date", my first multi-chapter! This is awesome! I think I am going to end this soon. As in, three or four chapters soon. I believe this chapter is about Sinjin Van Cleef. By the way, this chapter counts as one of the 3 or 4.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. In the future**

_"Yo? I'm not talking about anyone specific, just some inside info about the school. Like, the dating scene, why Lane uses so much lotion, and why Sikowitz__ loves 'coconuts'." _Caterina said, using quotes.

"Good. I've been wondering." Robbie said.

"That's what she said!" Rex hollered.

"Rex!" Robbie whined in his high-pitched girlish voice.

"Rex has a point," Jade whispered to Trina. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Hello? You guys still watching? Aw, who am I kidding? Of course you are! So let's talk about my cousin Sinjin. You. Fucking. Bastard. Like hell you cared for me. You avoided me at school at almost all costs. I feel horrible that I knew you were my cousin after you got 3 dates out of me! I was only dating you for Sky Store! They had a whole section of knives! I could've ended this way earlier! Jeez! I feel disgusted to be your cousin! Your creepy little sister is better than you! And she's..." I shuddered. "You obsess over the creepiest things! Trina, my hair, Christopher, Tori, Rex, and your chewed up food. That's just disgusting! And you're dishonest. You lie. I'm not sure how you got into HA any way. What did you do? Text stalk Sikowitz? Beg to get in and if you get in you'll pay them? Did you blind them with a bright flash-light and put check marks on the slips? However you got in, it wasn't because you had talent!" I raged. "You knew what my parents did to me! You knew about my situation! You could've called Children's Protective Services! I don't like a lot of people but you're number two after Tori. I. Hate. You."

I logged off of my computer. _Maybe I should take a walk. Enjoy my last few hours on Earth._ I changed into dark skinny jeans, a long-sleeved, dark brown, embroidered with stars shirt. Grabbed my dark purple Uggs, my black Fedora, and my black coat. I grabbed my iPod and walked out the door. I turned it to "Break Me Out" by The Rescues. Immediately an upbeat techno sound came on. _"My empty room crowded too soon I look for the fire escape" _I listened. Soon I started singing along with it. "The walls are caving in with no warning. This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it I'm running out of air!" I started dancing to it on the pavilion thing in the middle of the park. All to soon, the song ended. I opened my eyes to a crowd and applause. I waved and they cheered louder.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day!" shouted a guy from the audience. He had a green beanie on.

_"Cute"_ I thought to myself. "I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone." I sung the rest of it while swaying. The crowd was swaying with me. When I ended, there was more applause.

"Sing "A Team" by Ed Sheeran!" said a girl from the audience. She had blue and bright pink streaks through her hair.

"O-okay. 'White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men..."

As I sung, I felt tears slip down my face. I walked down the stairs of the pavilion thing and started walking in the crowd. It was snowing lightly and I saw myself reflected in someone's sunglasses. I looked exactly like the girl described in this song. I got to a few girls who looked to be around 6 or 7. I squatted down next to them and gave them big hugs while still singing. After my legs started to get cold again, I stood up and started walking again. I found the girl with the streaks, gave each other knowing looks, and slung our arms around each other's shoulders. Beanie boy came up on my other side and did the same. He was about 6''4'. The girl was my hight. When I finished, the whole crowd came up and gave me a group hug and we all got warm. _Maybe,_ I thought to myself, _just maybe, I won't kill myself._

* * *

**Author's Note:** there's the end to that chapter. I don't own any of the aforementioned songs. I hope you liked this chapter! This is during late November early December, hence the snowflakes and warm clothes. Review and listen to the songs! Bye!


	11. A New Adventure For Caterina

**Cat's Recordings**

**Author's Note:** So here is chapter 11! It's coming to an end. *Sob, sob, sniff, sniff* Here we learn about the two people in the park while in the FUTURE the gang watches the next video. So...yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. IN THE FUTURE!**

_"Hello," She said. "I am back. How are Mr. and Mrs. Valentine? They have disowned me once Mr. Valentine ran the glass down my face. I hope that they are suffering in prison." _Joshua and Angel looked shocked.

The others just nodded along, like, _You go girl!_ Even Tori.

Trina pulled out her phone discretely and texted her dad to arrest Mr. and Mrs. Valentine after they were done watching the Recordings.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

After the group hug was over, and after much praise because of my voice, I asked Beanie, the little girls, and Hair their names.

"I'm Onyx." Said the girl.

"I'm Damian." Said the guy.

"I'm Eliziabelle." Said one of the little girls. She had black hair and green eyes.

"Miranda," snapped another, who looked like a little version of Onyx.

"Sarica." said the last girl shyly. She has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. A sort of unusual combination.

"My name is Caterina. Where are your parents?" I asked the girls.

"You're looking at them." Said Damian.

_Well, there goes that relationship._ I thought to myself. "So...are you two married or something?" I asked uncertainly.

Damian and Onyx shared a look and burst out laughing. It took them a couple minutes to calm down enough to answer me. "We're siblings. Onyx and I are seventeen. We're fraternal twins. Eliziabelle, Miranda, and Sarica are eight. They're triplets. Our parents died when Onyx and I were fifteen. We've been on the run from Foster homes since. You wanna join us?"

"Oh my gosh! I would love to come with you! Could you come to my house? I just have to get a few things."

Onyx eyed me suspiciously. "You have food?" I nodded. "Drinks?" Another nod. "Won't call the fuzz?" And one last nod. Her eyes brightened. "Cool. Let's go!" I led the way home, talking to myself and hoping that my parents aren't home.

"Casa de Valentine!" I said in the very limited Spanish I know, once we arrived on the porch. "Stay right there. I need to check on something." I unlocked the door and walked inside. "Mum? Dad? Christopher?" I waited but all I got was silence. I stepped back outside. "Y'all can come in. After we hit up the kitchen, we're going up to my room. Kay?"

"So where's the bathrooms?" Asked Sarica.

"Down the hall and to the left here. Upstairs there's two. One connected to my room and one connected to my brother's. And one in the basement. They all have showers so if you want one, you can take one. I have clothes that will fit you Onyx. My brother's will probably fit you Damian. And I have old clothes that will fit you three." I said. Sarica went to the bathroom after telling me that she'll need a spare set of clothes. The other two went upstairs and the twins stayed with me. "So, we need to go to the basement and get spare clothes for the girls. After that, we can grab some old backpacks and start packing."

Damian looked confused. "What do you mean 'packing'?" He asked, using quotation marks.

"Well, I figured that we'd need food, water, and clothing. It's getting very cold out and you guys don't have that many layers on." I explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Onyx smacked him on the back of the head. "That's why you're not the plan guy. Oh shut up." she said, rolling her eyes at Damian's faux hurt expression.

"Come on. We have to get everything ready before my parents get home." I said.

"Alrighty then. Let's get started!"

We walked downstairs and started looking through boxes. When we finished, we had 7 backpacks and 3 messenger bags for holding things. With the girl's clothing, we had:

3 winter jackets

12 long-sleeved shirts

13 jeans/sweats/long pants

12 shorts {for summer}

12 t-shirts

20 pairs of underpants/training bras

3 snow boots

3 sneakers

20 pairs of socks. Rolled up, minus 3 outfits, that took up 2 backpacks. We went upstairs where Sarica, Eliziabelle, and Miranda were standing wet in towels. Onyx and I gave them the outfits we picked out for them. We told them we'd be upstairs and then went to Christopher's room. We pulled out:

1 winter jacket {the one he doesn't use any more}

1 pair of work/snow boots

1 pair of Nike cross-trainers

8 boxer briefs

7 jeans/sweats/long pants

5 long-sleeved shirts

3 t-shirts

3 shorts

9 pairs of socks. Rolled up, minus 1 outfit, fit into half a backpack. He went into Christopher's bathroom and started the shower. We walked across to my room and started packing all of mine/Onyx's stuff. I made sure to grab 6 stuffed animals for everyone in case we get lonely and sad. All of that fit into 3 and a half backpacks. We went downstairs and raided the kitchen. The triplets did a good job of organizing the food we need in to three separate groups; food, drink, sweets.

"Wow. Sweet set-up!" Exclaimed Damian, coming down the stairs. He had a towel and was drying off his hair. When he got to the kitchen, he slung the towel around his neck. "So, are we ready to go yet?" he asked.

"Almost. We just need showers. Then we can ditch this place." Onyx said, motioning to the both of us.

I leaned over and whispered to Onyx, "Do you guys get caught in fights a lot?" A nod. "Do they usually have weapons?" Another nod. "Do you want a blunt force object to fight back with?" An enthusiastic nod. "In my parent's room, they have a secret panel filled with weapons. Only get the police clubs and one bat. Got it?" I said in my most threatening Jade voice. And a last nod. "Good."

I felt a tug on my sleeve. "Caterina?" asked Sarica timidly.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Can I have a cookie?" She asked, pointing to the sweets pile.

Once I spotted the cookies, I asked Eliziabelle, "Where did you find the cookies?"

"Under the island counter. Why?" she replied, scared so her eyes were widening.

"Did any of you eat one?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"No." Replied Miranda shortly.

"Good. Onyx!" I shouted.

"What?" she shouted back, sounding like Jade.

"Shower!"

"Oh yea!" she skipped out and placed the blunt force objects in the sides of the backpacks.

"D, put the food in the messenger bags. Be prepared to go once Caterina and I come down after our showers." Onyx ordered.

* * *

_**TIMESKIP, TIMESKIP, OH LOOK AT THAT TIMESKIP! 8P**_

* * *

After our showers, I grabbed my laptop and iPod and their cords and put them in the deep pockets of my beige trench coat. "Let's Drop!" I shouted.

We grabbed everything and left. "Nice, Metro Station." Damian said.

I smiled and looked at the house. _"Bye."_ I whispered. I turned my head and caught up with everyone else.

* * *

**And thus begins a new adventure for Caterina! This is mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter, the last chapter, it's going to be the gang in the future. I am going to do a sequel story to this one, but after I get a few more chapters done for Wizards of Hollywood Arts, so await that I guess? Thanks for reviewing! Bai! 8P**


	12. Jade Hates Tori and Cat's Decision

**Cat's Recordings**

**Author's Note:** And we have come to the end of Cat's Recordings. Let's have a group huddle and cry. ~Sob, sob, sniff, sniff~ thank you to:

* * *

**_CatHeartsU_ **for helping me in the beginning and reviewing.

* * *

**_Five Pies To The Face_** for your over use of Caps Lock, made me happy to see how much people like it and telling me Sinjin was over looked. I almost tried to tackle-hug Cat but my brother said if I did that, the TV would break.

* * *

To the **_Guest_** that defended me against the evil!Tori haters. You also inspired me to make longer chapters, a thing I believe I have epically failed in.

* * *

**_NeonLovesYou_** for loving this story.

* * *

**_CutesyBunny_ **for reviewing, like, **every** chapter it seems.

* * *

**_Redvelvetjade_** for approving how Jade goes around Christopher.

* * *

**_WandaIan4ever_** even though you didn't approve/like evil!Tori, you still liked the story and plot line!

* * *

To the **_Guest_** who always thought Tori was evil, well, great minds think alike I guess.

* * *

**_CRAZYbutLOVABLE_** for giving me the idea to delve even deeper into Caterina's treatment by her parents and for agreeing with me and Caterina about Trina's taste.

* * *

**_k drama queen_** for liking evil!Tori and saying that the story was awesome. Thanks!

* * *

**_galagozrule _**for saying you like the story, saying it gets awesomer and awesomer, saying that it's your favourite fan fiction ever, and giving me the idea to say what happens around school that some characters don't know.

* * *

**_RozalieJogiax3_** for the idea for this chapter. Really liked your review. Totally funny.

* * *

**_The flaming Angel_** for being sad but kept reading. Thank you.

* * *

To the **_Guest_** who said that this story is better than 'Thirteen Reasons Why'. I have a suspicion that you also reviewed as Amy, but as I have already said, it's just a suspicion.

* * *

**_James888_** for liking the couples I put in here, what Sikowitz has in the coconuts, and the number 888 because one of my best guy friends likes that number and he's hilarious.

* * *

**_Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness_** for reading this even though you got confused...again.

* * *

**_zeviebadecabbietandreseddie_**for letting me know you don't want her to die. I hope that the last chapter made you happy!

* * *

**_Gunner3284_** for offering to help me in the sequel! I will be calling on you soon enough!

And to everyone else who reviewed! Now, on to the last chapter!

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. In the FUTURE!**

"Wow." Beck said.

"That was intense." Trina agreed.

"I miss C-caterina." Christopher said, choking back a sob.

"You're not alone in that Chrissie, you're not alone." Jade said, leaning on him again. Beck glared completely forgetting that he broke up with Jade for Tori.

"Are we done yet? It's past 12 and I have a mani-pedi today at eight and I don't want to be late. Besides, Cat had it coming to her. She was always trying to steal my spotlight." Tori said, snobbishly.

Everyone, even the Pros, looked taken aback. Jade was first to act. She sprung up, grabbed Tori by her hair, and flung her onto the floor. "YOU BITCH!" Jade shrieked. She jumped Tori as she was trying to get up. She slapped her across the face a few times before punching her in the nose. Then she changed tactics and got up. She reached into her waistband of her skirt and said to Trina, "Hold these. Don't let anyone touch them. Got it?" she growled, her eyes never leaving Tori.

"Yea Jade." Trina squeaked.

"Is that all you got West?" Tori asked tauntingly.

"You want more?" Jade asked threateningly.

"I'll take all you got!" Tori challenged.

"It's on." Jade replied. Jade and Tori rushed each other and Jade faked left. Tori didn't see the trick, also went left. Jade turned and kicked Tori in the back. But Tori sensed that and quickly dodged it.

"Chick fight, chick fight!" Rex chanted.

"I thought you could fight better. Guess I over estimated you _Jady._" She said, imitating Cat. But that was her fatal mistake. Jade swiped her feet under Tori's and Tori fell.

"Rule number one in a fight: Never turn your back on your opponent and start talking."

Trina was trying, and failing, to stifle a laugh.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Trina." Tori said in a very controlling voice, turning to Trina.

Next thing they know, Tori is on the floor, writhing in pain with Jade on top of her and Tori's arm stuck out at an unnatural angle. "I told you the Number One rule. You failed to heed it." Robbie, sensing another fight brewing, hit the last 'Cat's Recordings'.

_"Hello? You guys still watching? Aw, who am I kidding? Of course you are! So let's talk about my cousin Sinjin."_ The sound of Caterina's voice stopped Jade's fist a few inches away from Tori's face. Everything went back to normal, and by that I mean everyone sat back down on the couches and listened to Caterina's voice again.

* * *

**Caterina's P.O.V.**

"Okay. You're going to need to change your name." Onyx said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's tough on the run. Police and other authorities hunting us down. They look for who you once were, not who you become." Damian explained.

"That's why we change our names." Sarica finished.

"O-okay." I stuttered back.

"So, what's your name going to be?" Onyx asked impatiently.

"My name is-"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I'll have a poll on my profile so you can vote on Caterina's new name. So, please vote! Thank you for reading this. I'll start the Sequel after I get 3 new chapters up for Wizards of Hollywood Arts. Bye )`:**


End file.
